Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has two components. The first component of the present invention relates to a wall mounted conventional barred towel rack used in kitchens and bathrooms.
The second component of the present invention relates to a towel used in kitchens and bathrooms.
The first component of the present invention relates to a towel rack formed by selective bending of a single piece of non flexible material.
The second component of the present invention relates to a hand towel comprised of a single piece of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional barred towel holders are usually in the form of a rectangle or round bar connected at each end or in the middle to a mounting member, wherein the mounting member is connected to the wall as to locate the bar about one to three inches or so from the wall.
Conventional towels are usually in the shape of a square or a rectangle, and can be placed on a bar towel rack either in a folded or unfolded state.
A problem with a conventional towel rack and conventional towel is that the towel falls off the towel tack too easily. The present invention is designed to secure the towel on the towel rack until the towel is deliberately removed. The present invention solves the problem of a towel falling off the rack.
The loop towel rack is simply constructed and is comprised of a single piece of non flexible material having a back bar portion, a first side bar portion, a front bar portion, and a second side bar portion, and a free arm bar portion. The back bar portion is formed by a bending of the rod at a selective point, preferably 90 degrees. The rod is again bent at a selective point, preferably 90 degrees to form the first side bar portion of the towel rack. The rod is again bent at a selective point, preferably 90 degrees, to form the front bar portion of the towel rack. The rod is again bent at a selective point, preferably 90 degrees to form the second side bar portion of the towel rack. The rod is again bent at a selective point, preferably 90 degrees, to form the free arm bar portion of the towel rack.
The back bar portion of the towel rack has selective number of holes present for the screws necessary to mount the towel rack to the wall. The first side bar portion is a connecting element between the back bar portion and the front bar portion of the towel rack. The front bar portion is the support element of the towel rack. The second side bar portion is a connecting element between the front bar portion and the free arm bar portion of the towel rack. The free arm bar portion of the towel rack functions as a barrier to prohibit the loop towel from falling off the front bar portion of the towel rack.
The loop towel, according to the present invention, is comprised of a single piece of material, preferably being cut into a rectangular shape, wherein the first end and second end are connected together to form a loop towel.
The loop towel rack and loop towel is a unit and there is no advantage to using the loop towel rack or the loop towel separately.